User talk:Percabeth17
Hey!!! hey wats up SO I WILL BE Happie Tiffany NAME: Bridget Wender AGE: 11 years old MOOD: Happy, Nice, and funny MAKE EN-Y-ME-IES,: Carrissa Vanda Best* FRIENDS,: Nikki Mcfreed, and Emily Cole AND WORST,: Abigail Herder BOY AND GIRL FRIENDS.: Aaron Baker Beatriz422 22:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I made something for a story about swirly lane. CHECK IT OUT!!! Mariah is it okay if you could one of my friends in swirly lane? Sure, but what user is this?? btw it is Tiff''aney not Tiffi''ney im gonna change the style of Bridget a little bit since they came back from a really cold state its hot there! so Bridget will be maybe having a different color hair and different clothes..... and todays my bday!!!! Beatriz422 15:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A ROOM FOR YOUR PERSON RANDY?!?!!?!?!?!?! Beatriz422 15:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) heres your room! i was bored with the bunny so dont mind it it, and like heres where i made it.....http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/room-makeover.html Bridget is like a nice person who has a great sense of humorand loves music. ( Bridgets Kinda like mee) And Bridget loves to write songs so if you see her room you could see she play guitar. Meet me at http://todaysmeet.com/whatsupya thanks from jessica ELOHIM The Creator JEHOVAH-SHAMMAH The Lord is There My Master: ADONAI EL ELYON The God Most High YHWH YOU are the lord JEHOVAH-ROHI My Shepherd MEKADDISHKEM Sanctifies You The Lord Our Righteousness: JEHOVAH- TSIDKENU Worthy is yours name Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Worthy of all my pray El ROI The God Who Sees You Are My Banner: JEHOVAH-NISSI The All Sufficient One: EL SHADDAI JEHOVAH-JIREH You will provide Rapha The Lord Who Heals i like your avatar picture of me graCE TORI AND ??????? ohhh and did you see my cover i edited really good (: Yeah it was cool brb gotta add my covers ( 00) lol aarons uglyy. i added the birthday for Bridget you should add one for Randy! Wait Mariah on Swirly Lane shouldn't the part that Randy dropped the letter of to Rebecca's house before when she wrote back to him? ~ Jeallanx Hey Mariah!!!! Where were you!!!!!! We didn't see you at schol today!!!!! Btw we got silet lunch and lucky you weren't there I gave out oreos to everyone because we didn't get to talk!!!!Svanik licked the oreo pretty good everyone screamed beacause Svanik licked it and then it was all slimly and stufff. He mouth got all dirty and he spited on Abbey at recess!!!!!!!!Hope we see you tomorrow!!!!!!!!Jessica 03:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey mariah can you use that one on the right i posted without the words for my picture for happie i think we should add tori and jessica to the story cuz there part of it too! maybe they should be the popular people who are me an to us? hahah randy looks so much like aaron... i couldnt find randys eyessss in elouai...... make your person for Hiding In The Rain! THIS PERSON BELONGS TO: NAME: AGE: MOOD: HOBBY: BIRTHDAY: ENIMIES: FRIENDS: BOYFRIENDS/GIRLFRIENDS: SONG: yeah aaron and bridget should break up and that should be the end of the story! maybeee............. http://swirlylane.chatango.com/ OMG!!!!! I know a good title for another book.... Ummm, Rollercoasters! Since like Bridgets fear is roller coasters but Aaron loves them,! sorry that im not chatting rihgt now becuase like i was typing random things sorry i cant talk in like 13 minutes OMG I PUT LIKE A REALLY AWESOME COVER!!!! IT'S LIKE THE DANCE AND LIKE FRIKEN!! I am going to make another character that Natalie likes....... Maybe..... But I'll need to think of a name... yeah rose would like aaron!!!! wow everybody in this story is liking eachother.... Yeah thats perfect! how do you delete pages? Im their AHHH! I dont know what else to wirte for HITR!!!!! so like in my notebook of swirly lane Im gonna write like the "play" me you uriel david and kinda max are doing. how do you make those like polls? like the quiz you made. ok fineee. ill say in the story that aaron dyes his hair brown.......... and ok you dont need to tell me the poll thing. actually i am just going to just change the style of his hair but ifi cant find any can you just change randy a little bit then!? pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ACTUALLY IM NOT GOING TO EVEN CHANGE AARON. SO CHANGE RANDY. I DONT EVEN WANT TO CHANGE AARON! LOL @!$#%*&^ MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE MORE ACHIEVEMENT POINTS THEN YOU! LOLZ Mariah! We need to write more in the characters profiles. like we need to write a short summary of like where they came from, how they moved to swirly lane.... stuff like that...... k byeeee<3 WHICH HAIR IS BETTER ON NATHAN COLE? Im doing this so we dont need to keep on using the "randy haircut....... 1. 2. were you the one who wrote on my profile? well who cares.... SCOTTY WON! AMERICAN IDOL! I KNOW! I DIDNT KNOW YOU WATCH AMERICAN IDOL STILL? BUT WHO CARES!!!!!!!! AHHHH I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!! HE WON HE WON!!!! AND YES. Scotty the hottie.